Morito Hayama
Morito Hayama (早間 守人 Hayama Morito) is a trainee of the academy and the male protagonist of Gun X Clover. One of the 13 Master Rank Mercenaries in the world, Morito is currently protecting Kotonoha Nanase under a guise of a regular student in the academy. With mercenary skills honed through countless battle and unusual vitality and resiliency, Morita has survived countless wars and attempted assassinations. Due to his wealth of experience, Morita has become the mentor of virtually everyone he has crossed paths with, teaching them the skills and techniques required to survive as a mercenary. Character Information Appearance Morito is a relatively short male, with short hair and a baby face considered cute by many peers. He is often called "cute" by his female classmates. During his pre-Academy days, Morita was heavily injured during his numerous missions, with the scars still visible underneath his clothing. Personality Morito's personality is incredibly complex, to the point where many characters are unsure who is the "Real Morita". In the Academy, Morita upholds an innocent persona. In this persona, Morito is a meek and friendly young boy who is kind to anyone he meets, particularly to the Saiga Sisters whom he has known since childhood (though the sisters aren't privy to his many secrets). Additionally, Morita appears to be wimpy and thus is easily outspoken by some of his peers thanks to his personality, along with his "no rank" position in the academy. His second personality, dubbed his "Master Rank Persona", is unknown to most of the students at the Academy. In this persona, Morito is serious, short-tempered and cold-blooded, with no problem in utilizing murder and underhand tactics to complete the assignments. Despite this, Morito is not bloodthirsty, preferring to preach to his enemies in an attempt to reform them. He also displays traits that support the idea that he truly cares about the safety of his comrades, and would not hesitate to commit murder to ensure their safety. During missions, Morito is usually composed and levelheaded, only getting angered when he is underestimated due to his small figure or if events occur that go against his moral code. History Little is known about his past, but it is believed that he was adopted by Sayuri Hibachi. Under her wings, Morito was trained as a skilled mercenary through rigid training and stern discipline, and he became the Master Rank Mercenary in just three years. One day, Morita and Sayuri planed to raid the enemy lines and he was surprised over Sayuri's plan, with her child soldiers, to lure the enemy away from their territory. Morito initially voiced his disagreement as he believed that using war orphans as soldiers were cruel and he didn't think any of them willing to fight; much to his concerns that one of the children, Iria speaks otherwise. Frustrated over the sudden change, Morito is visited by Amina in the village and he began wonder if children has their own dreams to craft their own future (he heard that Amina's dream to be a teacher), before he was shocked as Amina mentioned about a cryptic quote: "Sayuri Always Right". Even the Child Soldier was victorious against the enemy, Morita angrily scolded Iria for using Amina as a suicide bomb to annihilate enemy troops, and frustrated further that Sayuri's teaching about "fighting freedom" had changed Iria. After learned his former mentor's manipulative and inhumane plans to transform war orphans as child soldiers and considered warfare as her twisted game, Morito left the Child Room and prepared to apprehend Sayuri; only to listen more of Sayuri's cryptic answers about her actions and refused to cooperate. With little option, Morito fought her tooth and nail in a death match, where he narrowly survived with scars of 16 gun shots and knife slashes. After his survival, Morito would seemly brought down the Child Room for good. Time passed since the Child Room's initial downfall, Morito was mentoring his first protégé Salim, an easy going mercenary with a noble heart and cherish personality. When Salim lost his eyes while defending his comrade in a war, Salim pleaded Morito to teach him the E-L-S technique, which Morito initially refused and urged him to retire instead. Seeing Salim's deep patriotism, Morita reluctantly taught Salim the technique. As Salim became famous, Morito constantly urged him not to rely on his E-L-S technique too often. Sadly, tragic befalls upon Salim as he sustained severe injuries from an explosion, which he underestimated the time-bomb as the fuse remained alive even when the timer's sound ceased from ticking. Just as Salim was dying, he told Morito his last message: "Tell Toura not to make the same mistakes I did". In the Mercenary Ranking Examination (MRE), Morito was the head officer and saw Toura was one of the candidate. As he heard about Toura's story, Morita purposely mocked Salim in front of her, claiming his death was nothing more than a pathetic comedy, which caused her snapped. Consequently, Toura was demoted as C Rank mercenary. Morito also acquainted with the Hamelin couples, Gaston and Jeanne in France and he is proposed a marriage from Jeanne which he turn down. Some time afterwards, he is also trained Elena, Alex, Hiromi and Zanbenee to be the next best mercenary. Some time afterwards, Morito was mistaken about various rumors about the Crow, Mammon Malphas, and her assassinate attempts on him. To avoid possible assassination, Morito had to fake his identity as child and hide his true age from public. Thanks to Ann Shimona and Elena's help, Morito managed to survive from possible dangers and he was under care of the academy since. Plot Encounter with Kotonoha Nanase One day in the academy, Morito is tasked by Elena to escort Kotonoha Nanase (in her second persona, a new student along with the Saiga Sisters. When Kotonoha (in 2nd persona) was introduced in the class, Morito became . He was try to befriend with her, only to be initially rejected because of Futaba's extreme distrust upon anyone as she assumed that everyone is after Kotonoha's power. He also learned from Futaba that everyone, including escorts, with Kotonoha were often killed. Behind his disappearance, Morita crushed Zanbenee's rear support troops and made in a nick of time to stop both Elena and Zanbenee from destroying Mitsuba. While learned from Elena about the incident caused by Zanbenee, Morita immediately subdued Mitsuba effortlessly and give her an ultimatum: either summon Futaba or had her exterminated before her killing spree out-of-control. After Futaba surfaced in extreme disbelief, Morito revealed himself that while he is the high command chain than Elena and Zanbenee, he uses his innocent self to masked his true identity in the academy. He further reminded Futaba he is stronger than anyone, even Mitsuba, before he would asked Futaba another choice: either to be killed by his hands or have Morito himself as her personal escort. As Futaba still refused to believe him due to her nature, Morita further retort that his offer is more a "threat" to her; which finally persuaded. In the aftermath incident, Morito would caught Zanbenee fleeing from the scene and demoted her as D Rank Mercenary. After the following incident, Morito is then accompanied. He is then introduced to Yotsuba, Kotonoha's 4th Persona and he is ordered by Elena to take Yotsuba a trip around the Mikado High School. He was then attempted seduced from Yotsuba, which most of the were fruitless. As he further escorts Yotsuba into the Mikado Student Hostel, where he led her to her own room. As Yotsuba attempted seduce him again, Morito would told her to stop her act, which he believed foolish and childish, as he told him that his job is only as her escort. As Yotsuba asked if she was unattractive because of her tattoo, Morito is then showed his battle scars and praised Yotsuba for being beautiful. Morito was then scold by Futaba (switched from Yotsuba) for being "lewd", which he tends to explains that he has no interest with young women such as she (much to Futaba's confusion). The incident has left him awkwardly embarrassed as he sat in the Academy Custodian Room, with Zanbenee and her underling doing squad downs. As Zanbenee teased about his work, Morito punished her 1000 more push ups. Rikan Camp Incident Main Article:Rikan Island Incident Arc After the following event, Kotonoha was reintroduced (1st and normal persona) into the class, and Morito couldn't be more happier. What surprised him more was his former protégé, Alex was introduced as the new transfer student along with his own protégés, Enfa and Shuiran. During the "reunion", Morita couldn't see eye to eye with Alex as he deemed as a "irritating brat". During the judo sparring exhibition, Morito sensed the killing intent from Alex as he used all out powers to beat him, including a hidden blade (he later dislocated his left wrist). To avoid his identity exposed from the students (especially the Saiga Sisters) while dodging Alex's attacks, Morita immediately acted an "accident" by crying over his "injuries" and went off the the Academy Infirmary to "rest". While expecting Alex come in person, Morito instead visited by Alex's protégé and he fought his way through to the rooftop just in time before Alex could further do anything suspicious towards Kotonoha. Morito further heard more of Kotonoha's tragic history via Yotsuba, the Lost Clover Phenomenon and her Dead Language ability hidden within, and he promised Yotsuba to protect Kotonoha. Morito was present in an Escort Leader's meeting for the holiday trips, with some students, barring Hibana, are from foreign countries; in which he considered "out of balance" due to the student's different personalities. As Morito began his suggestion, he was rejected by Gisele due to his No-Rank position. Alex's agreement to Gisele's plan concerned him and he began his meeting with his protégé about the matter. As most of his protégé accepted the trip, Morito himself rated the trip zero due the island's isolated position as well as it's inevitability from other possible threats. With Elena's explanation that the island is secured with the academy's special squad to keep an eye on the students, Morito reluctantly accepted the trip. During the bus trip to Rikan Island, Morita was told by Elena that Alex went off to Rikan Island before the students. In the bus, Morito couldn't help but to have a ill hunch that something horrible will happen; to extend his prediction that 2 lives will be taken away in the camp. In the ship, Morito and the students has arrived in the island with unease in his mind. Morito confronted Enfa and Shuiran again in a secluded forest. However this time, he received their gratitude for his past rescue from the Child Room. While seemly proud over their resolve, Morito would have Enfa and Shuiran to enjoy themselves. Regardless the chaos, Morito would have fun with the rest of the students for a night. Island Under Siege ---Coming Soon!--- Dreadful Reunion and Nanoha, the 7th Clover Leaf Morito battled tooth and nail with Sayuri once again and the battle seemly ended as draw, until Kotonoha's return to saved him from Sayuri. Sayuri sees it as a opening and attempted to assassinate Kotonoha. However, Morito immediately protect Kotonoha from Sayuri and received her fatal slashes; caused Kotonoha devastated and switched to Nanoha, her 7th and deadliest persona that represent the entity of the Dead Language. Despite his heavy injury, Morito managed to stop Elena from killing Nanoha while attempted to persuade Nanoha to stop the destruction. As Nanoha insisted her role to protect Kotonoha, Morito responded that her destruction would bring more pain to Kotonoha by stated that everything on this island are precious to her, and the destruction would only hurt her further (Her tears has strengthen his point). Morito would introduce his name to Nanoha and told her not to worry as he promised her that he will protect Kotonoha. With that words finally dissuaded Nanoha from further damage, Morito would fall onto Kotonoha. Finally succumbed to his wounds, Morita lied onto the ground and his consciousness began to fade. In his last words, Morito would inform Elena and others that he is in a "black" condition before finally made his make his "last" command to everyone around him, including Kotonoha whom he glad and proud that Kotonoha finally found love and happiness in her life. Miraculously, Morito narrowly survived his ordeal after rescued by Kotonoha and her personas before given a full treatment in the nearby medical facility. As Kotonoha blamed herself for the earlier incident, Morito recovered and try to consult Kotonoha not to blamed herself for the incident. With Kotonoha finally opened her heart and decided to stay in the Mikado High School with everyone, Morito couldn't more happier. The Teyotoro Crisis Main Article:Teyotoro Crisis Arc One afternoon, Morita was invited to a date by Kotonoha and much to his annoyance, he had to dressed as a maid. Visited by the Hamelins, Morito learns that the Child Room has invaded Teyotoro Village and their elite squad has terminated during their mission to fend off the Child Room. He also learned that anyone could get their hands on the Teyotoro's rare language would gain absolute god like powers. He also learned that the Hamelins youngest daughter, Myrta Hamelin,Gisele's younger sister, was missing during her mission. Initially declined Gaston's plea, Morita accept Hamelins request to stop Child Room's invasion after Kotonoha's approval. With Gisele, Kotonoha and Mizuki (coincidentally since she sent to USA for special delivery and her suspicions) as his reluctant company, Morito headed to the Teyotoro Village. Though Morito intended to have Kotonoha stay within the American Boarders Center, he later changed his mind since he remarked that Kotonoha could be anyone's constant target. Morito and the students then departed from the American boarder center and travel to Teyotoro via helicopter, and gave Daigo a salute as his farewell. What Morita and his group least expected is there is a Giant Stone Hand, presumably the rumored Teyotoro God's, that caused the helicopter losing control and crashed within the jungle. Survived the crash, Morito has gone separated from the girls and lost in the enormous Teyotoro Jungle. He is then encountered a young girl named Sorte, who was bathing under the waterfall, and a stranger, who he believed it was one of Child Room Mercenary, watching over her. Morito immediately rescue Sorte from it and he realized that it wasn't human due to it's rocky shape. He is later confronted the stone monsters hordes and ran away from them, not before he rescue Sorte. However, Morito realized that he is cornered by Sorte and her Dogma Army, as well found Sorte's sibling Toshu overpowered his own. Morito was lost during his resistance against capture and he was coiled into a big tree. Fortunately, his life was spared by Sorte. Morito was then heard over Sorte's revelation as the Teyotoro Elder Chief's granddaughter, and her resolution to defeat Child Room in order to preserve the Teyotoro Language, even if she had to die to do so. Hearing Sorte's resolution almost made Morito sick to his stomach as he deemed anyone gloated about self-sacrifice would, usually, ironically ended in vain death (Salim's case was one of them). Their conversation was cut short by Colonel Buster's arrival and his cryptic message threatened both him and Sorte that the Child Room has taken the Teyotoyo Tribe remnants and allies as hostages, including Myrta (Mammon in disguise), and given a day for to hand over the Teyotoro Elder Chief for exchange for the hostage's lives. When Buster's departed, Morito urged Sorte to keep her composure and not to afford make any wrong judgement, otherwise her precious item/person would be the first casualty. Sadly, his words went to the siblings deaf ears as they decided to find the chief instead, while he remained coiled in the tree overnight. In sunrise, Morito is facing Myrta, who is just come across in the jungle and he was faced gun point and drooling saliva as his feared threat. While heard over Myrta's unlikely proposal as her marriage partner, Morita initially refused her request due to dire situation; only to be outspoken by Myrta's strong yet uncanny quotes that left him speechless. Eventually, he reluctantly accept Myrta's condition as her "slave" for his release. Morito and Myrta would go to the Teyotoro Temple, only to be lost in the jungle thanks to Myrta's losing sense of direction. What bothered Morito about Myrta not only about her frenzy yet narcissistic behavior even with her talented skill, he also heard a sudden earthquake sound within the Teyotoro Jungle. In the jungle, Morito reunited with Mammon, which was in Kotonoha's disguise before his cover blown by Myrta (due to her "jealousy"). He was then escorted to meet Iria, one of Child Room's child soldiers, and learned that Iria's fellow children were defeated and annihilated since his departure; due to her lack of "power". As Iria stopped Myrta's shotgun shot with he new special powers, Morito was more horrified that Iria is now also possessed with Dead Language, the power he confronted earlier from Sayuri, and he was challenged by Iria to prove Sayuri's masterpiece. Before Myrta and Iria argued, Morito and others heard heavier earthquake sounds before they were surrounded by a horde of Clay Monsters, which Buster activated via Sorte's bloody Teyotoro tattoos. In their tight situation, Morito had to forged an uneasy alliance with both Mammon and Iria to combat the overwhelming Clay Monsters, not before until they stumble upon the colossal Teyotoro Giant Toshu (he was reincarnated after a fatal due against Marmon). Morito was dragged by an over-excited Myrta, who attempted to challenge the giant as it responded with a giant devastating energy beam, which can destroying anything. Morito narrowly rescue Myrta and dodging Giant Toshu's energy blast while scolding Myrta for being reckless. In his horrified witnesses, Morito further remarked that the Teyotoro Giant is a Weapon of Mass Destruction. With their position in an extreme disadvantage, Morito and the group left no choice but to flee from the giant until they unexpectedly reached to the Teyotoyo Temple. Seeing Mizuki injured while confronting Buster,who was responsible for the whole mess, Morito decided to fight Buster to avenge Mizuki and anyone whom Buster hurt; only to be used as a human battle ram by a frenzied Myrta and head-butted Buster. Miraculously, that headbutt instantly stunned Buster and caused him unconscious. Although Buster was defeated and the girls were rescued, Morito and the group faced a new problem: the Teyotoyo Giant Toshu finally reached to the temple and see injured Sorte and grabbed and absorbed her. To make matters worse, the giant now viewed everyone as Sorte's threat and decided to decimate them to make them pay for Sorte's torture, including Morito and his group. Morito and his group immediately made their hasty escape from the giant's rampage before saved by a distracting tank shot from the rescue team, led by Daigo, the Hamelins and the survived pilot.. Even so, Morito scolded Daigo that they were actually became the Teyotoyo's Giant's moving target and helplessly witness it fired its second shot to the tank. Fortunately, the tank is saved by an awaken Nanoha, who deflected the energy beam and referred Morito as a fool for not "fulfill" his role to protect Kotonoha first before anyone else. The Meeting of the 13 Master Mercenaries As the Child Room's revival and the Toyotoyo Incident were became well known to the public, Morito asked Mammon about how many other Master Ranked Mercenaries went to the Child Room, which Mammon didn't know. This left Morito no choice but to assemble all 13 (including himself and Mammon) into a emergency meeting of 13 Master Rank Mercenaries. While he thought the meeting would be held in Russia, much to Mammon's dismay, Morito and his group heard from Ann that the meeting would held in this academy. An unexpected visit from the Hamelins, with exception of Gaston, has brought Morito a blight of hope to settle the problem. Morito reunited with his old colleague, Sol White & Borat Fyodor, and he was almost forfeited from entering the meeting room due to Maririn's misunderstanding. Thanks to Kira however, he was allowed to enter the meeting room). During the meeting, Morito claimed that they weren't changed a bit, and they were surprise that the Shogun was not present. To his bigger horror, Morito saw Sayuri entered with the Shogun's cape and sat down on the former's seat to discuss the matter. The meeting initially turned hostile when Jeanne began her foil assassinate Sayuri which is stopped by Alex. When all mercenaries pointed their gun at each side, only Morito and Simon remain calmed as none of them afford to made a wrong move. Morito is further shocked to see Child Room child army has defeated the his protege effortlessly, whom he believed that the child soldier also yield the Dead Language. Regardless Sayuri's insane philosophy about the He then asked Sayuri about her real motive, which Sayuri could only told him that war was just a part of her motivation before she and other six mercenaries left the academy Summer Camp and Amnesia Abilities and Skills *'Weapons Expert': Morito can use almost any type of firearms. *'Master Martial Artist': Morito has mastered many styles of martial arts. *'Superhuman Durability': Morito possesses unnatural resilience which allows him to withstand any type of punishment, not even an anti-tank riffle shot could kill him. *'Superhuman Strength': Morito is strong enough to beat down any enemies, even with his size. *'Decelerated Aging': Despite being in his forties, Morito has the appearance of a teenager, suggesting that he ages slowly. *'Demon Sergeant Persona'-This persona is considered the most sadistic and savage of all Morito's persona, which even the toughest mercenary fears the most. Also known as his Drill Sergeant Mode , Morita will goes into this persona if he is inflicted too much damage that nearly cost his life. In this mode, he is almost invincible as his offense and speed increased greatly against his opponent. His personality also changed as a vicious and merciless force to be reckon with, through hie tended to "discipline" his foes into his submission. Trivia *Morita's short height and baby face often mistaken as an innocent "child" by some friends and foes. Especially in his Master Rank persona, that misunderstanding alone will make his blood boil and he will punish those who mocked him in the most sadistic ways possible. This is a running gag in the manga series. *By far, only few of his ally (Elena, Zanbenee, Toura, Daigo, the Hamelins, Mammon and some Master Ranked Mercenaries) and foes (Child Room, Alex and all the Master Ranked Mercenaries) know his true identity. Category:Male Characters Category:Student Category:Master Rank Mercenary